


Rescue

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drinks, M/M, hand-holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: Phil has a sense about these kinds of things.





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my kink bingo card. Prompt filled: hand holding

It wasn’t the first time. Far from it. Over the years he’d gotten exceptionally good at reading a room and knowing where the people he needed to know where and what they were doing. That translated well to a few things. One being, he always knew when a certain Director needed a rescue.

Natasha made jokes. Barton did too. Maria would smile and shake her head about it. But it was handy, and—he told them repeatedly—one day that certain director might actually need an actual rescue and who would pick up on that when it happened?

He would.

That got him more jokes and more smiles and shaken heads but he didn’t care. Especially lately, since the source of those jokes was, in fact, this idea that the two of them were somehow involved and that was now, happily the truth.

That said, he still watched Nick suffer through the conversation with two very awkward interns for longer than was strictly necessary.

He made his way through the crowded ballroom, nodding and smiling at the people who recognized him vaguely as someone who did something for SHIELD. He managed to snag two champagne glasses as he reached Nick and the interns. One of them seemed to be taking the audience with someone above his pay grade very seriously.

“…from smelly hippies, Chinese factory workers and Washington elitists.”

Phil’s eyebrow shot up. Damn, the kid was on a roll. He almost hated to but in before Nick said anything in return. “Sorry, Director.” He handed Nick a glass. “But the undersecretary of trade and international affairs wants to talk to you about China.” He couldn’t quite resist the jab at the kid as he took a sip from his own glass.

Nick shot him a look and nodded to the interns, leaving without another word. “Thank you.”

“Any time, Boss. You know that.”

“Should have stuck around though. I was kinda curious where the kid was going with all that.” Nick chuckled as he took another sick of champagne. 

“Well, I could have just kissed you and laid it all out on the table.”

“Probably would have had a heart attack right there if you did.”

“Does that mean we’re going back?” Phil smiled up at Nick for a moment.

“Maybe next time.”

Phil smiled and did something a little riskier than he normally would in such a public place. He slid his hand into Nick’s and laced their fingers together. “He’s still watching. Think this is enough to set him over the edge?”

Nick smirked at him, lifting their joined hands and pressing a kiss to the back of Phil’s. “If it doesn’t, that probably will.”

Phil blushed--and firmly hated that Nick could do that to him so easily, even if he did enjoy it a little bit--and cleared his throat a little. “Well, you could just go all out and dip me. Maybe do the whole Hollywood kiss bit.”

Nick shook his head, taking another sip from his glass. “No, we’re saving that one for next weekend. Senator Sterns needs to witness that.”

“Promise?”

“Absolutely,” Nick smiled as Phil mirrored the earlier kiss to his hand. “Any reason we can’t head out yet?”

“Not that I’m aware of,” Phil finished off his champagne, setting his glass down on the nearest flat surface. “Want to head home?”

“Yeah,” Nick set his glass down beside Phil’s. “This hand holding stuff isn’t going to cut it.”

“Too junior high?”

“Took us ten years to get this far,” Nick shrugged as they headed toward the door. His thumb moved over the palm of Phil’s hand in a way that was certainly far more interesting than the event had been. “I’m tired of taking it slow.”


End file.
